


Long Story Short (It Was The Wrong Guy)

by abcsupercorp



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Hosie, One Shot, Soft one shot, Song Lyrics title, hosie one shot, sweet one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: And I fell from the pedestalRight down the rabbit holeLong story short, it was a bad timePushed from the precipiceClung to the nearest lipsLong story short, it was the wrong guyNow I'm all about youI'm all about youI'm all about you
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Long Story Short (It Was The Wrong Guy)

Hope and Landon had been having a lot more arguments lately. Landon had ran off before Hope had awoken after being in Josie's subconscious, and Hope was disappointed once again that he had run off.

"Hope!" Landon called as Hope stormed away from him. "Hope, where are you going?"

"As far away from you as possible, right now." Hope spat back. 

"Please, Hope, just hear me out." Landon begged.

Hope stopped in her tracks and turned around. "What, Landon? What is there to hear out? You left me while I was in some weird magical coma!"

"I didn't know what else to do!" Landon argued. "The girl I love was lost and I had no way to get her back," 

"And yet, I'm back, aren't I?" Hope asked.

"Yes, which is why I'm asking you to please, just please hear me out." Landon begged.

Hope sighed and nodded,"Fine."

"Look," Landon began, "I only left because I was scared that I had lost you. Without you, I feel like I'm nothing."

Hope scoffed, "So, you just decided to run off like that?"

"I'm sorry." Landon said, "I'm sorry I ran off, but I promise I won't anymore."

"You always promise me that, Landon." Hope argued. "And yet, here you are, disappointing me left and right!" 

"Hope, I don't mean to disappoint you. When I get scared, I run, but no more running, I want to be with you." Landon said, "Please?" 

"I don't know, Landon. You keep running and I keep getting disappointed. I don't know how much more of that I can handle." Hope said with a sigh.

"Don't you love me anymore?" Landon asked, "All I'm asking for is another chance."

"I do love you, Landon, but like I said, you keep running and I keep getting disappointed." Hope told him. "I don't think we're going to work, anymore." 

"Hope, please." Landon begged, "I told you I'd always find my way back to you. Please don't do this." 

"Good bye, Landon." Hope sighed. With one last glance, Hope left.

Hope wandered around the school, when she had a sudden urge to visit Josie. So, she walked to Josie's room and knocked. Lizzie answered the door.

"Hey, Hope. What's up?" Lizzie asked.

"Can I talk to Josie for a sec? In private." Hope asked. 

Lizzie gave Hope a skeptical look but nodded, "I'll be back, then." She left the room.

"Hey, Jo." Hope said. "Mind if I sit?"

"No, go ahead." Josie replied, "What's up? Are you okay?" 

Hope sighed, "I think I broke up with Landon."

"You think you did? or you did," Josie asked. 

"I did." Hope replied.

"What happened?" Josie asked as she grabbed Hope's hand.

Hope smiled sadly, "Long story short, it was the wrong guy."

"What do you mean?" Josie asked.

"He kept running and he kept disappointing me." Hope frowned.

"I think he was the wrong guy too." Josie said softly. 

"I can't stop thinking about you." Hope whispered, "I'm all about you now."

"You are?" Josie asked.

Hope nodded, "I am." 

Josie bit her lip, "Hope, you can say no if you want, but can I kiss you?" 

"Yes." Hope nodded. "You can kiss me." 

Josie leaned in and then Hope leaned in. Their lips hovering, and soon enough, their lips touched. Sparks flew throughout their bodies. Josie pulled back.

"Hope?" Josie said, as she leaned in and let their foreheads touch.

"Yes?" Hope asked.

"I'm all about you too." Josie whispered.


End file.
